Ichigo and Rukia
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Ichigo falls. Rukia catches him.   Rukia falls. Ichigo catches her.   Where will it lead them?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

**CLAIMER: I own the perverted nurse :D**

**Ichigo and Rukia**

"Ichigo!" I turned my head a little from the notice board where Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and I were standing, just in time to see a head of short black hair and a hand reach out before I was yanked away from the boys by a certain annoying Soul Reaper that so happens to sleep in my closet.

Keeping up with the fast pace that Rukia set was nearly impossible so I had to sprint. 'Who ever knew I'd have to sprint to keep up with that annoying midget?' I thought. Out loud though I asked her, "What happened? Is it a hollow?"

Rukia turned to face me but she kept running by my side, "Yeah. And a big one. I would have gone to handle it myself but in my current state I don't think that that's a very good idea." I had to agree with her.

After losing her Soul Reaper powers when she gave them to me a few months ago, Rukia wasn't in the best state of health. Going after a big hollow with only her Kido and Hado spells, she wouldn't have lasted long enough for me to get there. If that ever happened, I probably wouldn't forgive myself for her death.

Mostly because it would be my fault and I would gladly have Renji or Byakuya run their zanpaktou through me. Maybe even Toshiro Histugaya, the Squad Ten captain. That annoying little midget was even worse than Rukia.

Yeah it would be a problem if Rukia was killed. I'd probably still go to the closet every morning to wake her up before remembering she's dead. Not a good thing. The Shinigami may be annoying but I still loved her.

She was my best friend considering all the arguments we got in. Like Mizuiro said, "It looks to me like you two are pretty close." I said we weren't when he said that but now I'm not so sure... I tell Rukia everything and even when I don't want to somehow it just seems to come out.

She listens when others won't and even after telling me that she'd never forgive me by going after her and trying to rescue her from execution, she did forgive me in the end.

I will admit she's stronger and even more stubborn than what I had originally thought; it was still cute to see that red creep up her cheeks when she becomes embarrassed over something. It doesn't happen often but when it does, it reminds me that once - even if it was a long time ago - she was alive and real.

Don't get me wrong it's not like I'm saying that she's not real now but she's dead. All I see is her soul. Even in a gigai all she really is, is a soul in a hollow body. I still remember that first time she saved me from a hollow, "Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia's snapping voice tugged me from my daydream.

I was lying on my back at the bottom of the stairs with my head in Rukia's lap. Her cheeks were red but I think it was more from the shouting and breathing she was doing instead of the embarrassment, "What happened?"

Rukia shook her head, "You suddenly spaced out while we were running and you tripped over and fell down the stairs. You were lucky I could catch you before you broke anything! The hollow's gone now."

No wonder she was puffing like she'd run a marathon. I sat up so fast it made my head spin and I saw Rukia's hands spread ready to catch me in case I fell down again.

I swung around to face her with wide eyes, "Do you mean to tell me, that with only the Kido and Hado spells, you went and destroyed a hollow in your condition?"

I couldn't help but let the worry I was feeling slip in to my voice. Rukia nodded and hung her head in shame. Suddenly she swayed a little and started to fall forward. I reached out just in time to catch her and bring her in to my arms and on to my lap.

Standing up, I lifted her effortlessly and started walking towards the school. I'd make up some sort of story but for now all I wanted to do was to get this stubborn but loveable Soul Reaper well looked after.

After having a small argument with myself about either going in to the school or to my Dad, I decided the school was safer. At least there wasn't any perverted father there. Walking through the hall towards the school nurse's office, I passed Keigo and the others who were still where we left them.

I saw Chad's eyes bulge, Mizuiro's jaw drop and Keigo screamed, "Why can't that be me? Ichigo you're so lucky!" I rolled my eyes but stopped in front of them, "Fine then Keigo. You take her."

Keigo grinned and reached for Rukia but she whimpered something that sounded like, "Piss off" and shifted away from him and gripped my school shirt tighter.

I could tell that by how fast her breathing was, she wasn't asleep or only half-conscious.

Keigo looked offended and Mizuiro, who had recovered from his shock said teasingly, "Told you that you two were pretty chummy!" I replied like I did the first time he'd said it, "Mizuiro, shut up." Drawing out the 'shut' into two syllables. Chad then spoke up, "Ichigo," I looked up, "You'd better get Rukia to the nurse."

I looked down at the small girl in my arms and mumbled, "Right." So again I started walking, this time being trailed by Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima and Yasutora 'Chad' Sado

I walked in to the nurse's office and she took one look at Rukia before ushering all of us in to the room. The nurse told me to put Rukia on to the bed. I tried but somehow I just couldn't make Rukia let go. She was gripping on to me so hard that her small knuckles were white and I swear that if I tried to pull away now she'd rip a hole in the polyester and probably rip all the buttons with it.

So instead I tried to make her relax by whispering things to her in her ear and she relaxed slightly. I sat down on the bed with her in my lap, my arms still around her. I was scared that if I moved too much that she'd fall and most likely take me down with her.

When the nurse came back she gave Rukia an evil glare but luckily Mizuiro came to my rescue, "Ah sorry about this nurse but it seems like Rukia doesn't want to let go of Ichigo's shirt. Take a look at her knuckles."

Looking down myself, I noticed that after I'd stopped whispering to her, she'd resumed her death grip on my collared school shirt. The nurse tutted, "Oh young love."

My face must have been redder than Renji's hair. Looking at Rukia it was obvious she wasn't asleep and she'd heard everything that had been said. Her cheeks were pinker than Byakuya's Bankai.

The nurse tutted again and asked me, "Can you get her to relax a little?" I nodded and buried my face in her hair whispering things like, "If Kon finds out about this I will kill him" and "If Renji's hair is red then I'm probably going to be redder than that after this".

I could feel her silent laughter shaking her and then I asked her, "Can you just relax and let go of me please?" She complied. She let go of my shirt but her hand still rested on my chest and her head was still on my shoulder.

Keigo and Mizuiro couldn't help themselves as I tried to maneuver Rukia out of my lap. She snatched my shirt again and hung on tight. That was too much for Mizuiro. He collapsed on to the floor in a fit of laughter and was closely followed by Keigo.

Only Chad remained standing, looking at Rukia and me without even a small smile. I knew he was worried after she'd saved me. I knew that when Chad went to the Soul Society with me that he'd do anything to make sure Rukia was safe for me. It was sort of a deal.

I saved him and his medallion from a bunch of 'tough' creeps back in 8th grade. From then on we became firm friends. Now, Chad would do anything to save anything or anyone that I wanted to save. I wouldn't let him do it on his own though.

I was always on his heels and fighting with him side by side. Along with Orihime, Uryu, Ganjuu and Hanataro we all went to save Rukia. Chad as always, was a great help.

Sure he'd been injured by the Captain of the Eighth Squad, Shunsui Kyōrakui, but we'd gotten over that thanks to Orihime and her healing powers.

The Nurse sighed and tried to pry Rukia's fingers away from my shirt but somehow her hand slipped down towards my belt. The nurse was a young one maybe just out of university and she was a real slut.

Now I figured out why she was giving Rukia the death glare before. She obviously was in the way of the nurse's sexual intentions.

Keigo screamed in horror when he saw her trying in vain to be discreet about undoing my belt. I felt Rukia shift slightly and the next thing we all knew was the nurse on the other side of the room, slamming in to the wall and Rukia's leg sticking out like she'd kicked someone.

It took a while to register that she DID kick someone and that someone was the nurse. Rukia's eyes were now open and were glaring at the body with disgust.

She turned back to me then and moved so her body was in the line of sight of the others before she reached down and did my belt back up.

I sighed in relief as she tucked it through and moved off my lap. I dropped back on to the bed and stretched my arms behind my head. Resting my head on my hands and closing my eyes for a minute, my rest was disturbed by the bell.

No more school for today. I woke Rukia who'd fallen asleep beside me and we went to fetch our bags and walked home. I went through my front door and ducked in time to miss my insane father's foot which would have surely hit me in the face.

I grabbed his arm and smashed him in to the wall a little more forcefully than was needed. As I walked past the kitchen I heard my younger sisters Karin and Yuzu sigh, "Here we go again." I shook my head and kept on walking.

I mounted the stairs and locked the door once I was in my room. I hadn't even turned around when I heard Kon, "Nee-san!" And then a thud which announced his reunion with the floor courtesy of Rukia's heel.

I suddenly felt something on my shoulder and turned my head to see what it was. Ririn was perched on my shoulder in her ridiculous stuffed animal body and lightly pecked my cheek, "Hi Ichigo!"

I knew this time I was redder than Renji's hair. Rukia fell back on my bed laughing, her hands clutching her sides. Ririn looked at Rukia with the same glare the nurse had.

I flicked Ririn off my shoulder and said, "Stop acting all jealous Ririn. It's ridiculous." Ririn humphed and scowled but said nothing.

I walked over to my bed and Rukia – who'd stopped laughing by this point – moved over so I could lie next to her. My arms went behind my head again like they did at school.

Only this time instead of just lying next to me and falling asleep, Rukia shifted so her head was on my chest and her body curved around mine. I have to admit, it's kind of nice.

Together in that position we both fell deeply asleep.


End file.
